All I Want For Christmas Is You
by ilovetvalot
Summary: Written in response to Kavi Leighanna and Sienna27's December TV Prompt Challenge: Friends "The One With The Red Sweater". One special sweater can brighten the holiday season every year.


**_Author's Note: Thank you, Tonnie, for helping out with this! Written in Response to Kavi Leighanna and Sienna27's December TV Prompt Challenge. Thanks, Ladies, for all these wonderful opportunities._**

**All I Want for Christmas is You**

_**Prompt: Friends – "The One with the Red Sweater"**_

As Derek Morgan walked through the lobby of the Federal Building, he couldn't suppress his grin as he dodged past the elevators, opting instead for the stairs. He didn't have time to waste this particular morning, mindless chitchat and cumbersome holiday greetings only designed to slow him down. Glancing at his watch for the fifth time, he hoped his luck held and she maintained her longtime habit of stopping for an English muffin and cup of coffee from the downstairs Starbucks. If he was lucky, there would be a line and she would have been delayed just long enough. He wanted to be sitting at his desk when she walked in.

Jogging up the stairs, he couldn't help the small thrill of anticipation dancing up his spine, his smile widening like a four-year-old's who has just opened his eyes on Christmas morning. For six years he'd enjoyed this day more than any other of the year. December 15. And all because of one simple sweater. Her sweater. The red one…with the two mistletoe leaves placed strategically across her bosom. Mmm mmm mmm! Penelope Garcia was a sight to behold encased in that beautiful piece of clothing, and he was not going to deprive himself of once again viewing this vision.

Nothing that Santa Claus himself could create, buy, or deliver would make him give up this yearly tradition. A man had priorities, you know.

He could still remember the first year she wore that lovely garment. She'd been a mere newbie then…and he'd barely known her name. But that sweater…it had made one hell of an impression. That sweater had drawn him in like a moth to a flame, his breath almost catching in his chest as he had taken in every single curve that it covered. That simple fitted red sweater had been the precipitating factor, beginning a beautiful friendship with the single most precious woman he'd ever known.

And every year, on the anniversary of the day they met, she wore it for him. This was how he and his baby girl kick started every holiday season. And every year, he swore that if that was the only gift he received for Christmas, he'd be a happy man. Penelope always laughed at him for that remark. Little did she know, he meant every blessed word.

Striding into the maze of desks making up the BAU bullpen, Morgan quickly seated himself at his old desk facing the door. The same place he'd been sitting six years ago when she'd bounced merrily into his life. Tradition was tradition, and he was not going to tempt fate by being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Tipping his chair back, balancing perfectly, he clasped his hands behind his bald head as he caught a glimmer of her blonde hair when she stepped off the elevator. Grinning widely as she drew closer to the double glass doors of the Unit, his eyes greedily ate at her voluptuous form, immediately cataloguing every thread and button, knowing the details by heart but needing the reassurance of the review.

Letting out a low wolf whistle as she pushed open the door, his eyes met hers across the room. Eyeing his Baby Girl appreciatively, he winked. "Now I know its Christmastime, Mama!"

Tilting her head, Penelope asked quizzically, as if she didn't know, "What gave it away, Papa Bear?"

Pushing out of his chair to cross the short distance to her, Morgan shook his head, smoothing his hands down her covered arms as he stared down at her. "As if you didn't know," he grinned, dropping a soft kiss to her parted lips.

"As if I could ever forget," Pen replied pertly, eyes twinkling as she looked up at his beloved face. "Happy Anniversary, Handsome."

_**FINIS**_


End file.
